


I Am Good, but Not An Angel

by Razzledazzy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cybernetics, F/M, Mission Related, Not as serious as it sounds if I'm honest, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/pseuds/Razzledazzy
Summary: It's easy to change, but it's harder to come home. A story of choosing to return to war, and dedication to love and family.





	1. Make A Deal With God

It was Thursday night, which could only mean one thing at the recalled Overwatch barracks.

“You are going to lose, Angela,” Genji warned, the scarred skin around his eyes crinkling with his half unseen expression.

“Hah, not likely.” The medic tutted as she loaded up the games on their rigged up entertainment room build near Winston’s quarters. In the part of the base that was build far into the recessed rock of Gibraltar. So far, most of the recently recalled agents were making their homes in that part of the base. It was the easiest area to hide the increased activity, at least enough to give observers the benefit of the doubt when asked if they had seen anything suspicious.

Genji had joined up with the recall as soon as the weather had started to turn cold. His new mentor, Zenyatta had come along with an excuse about winter in Nepal being unbearable, even for an omnic. One pacifist to another, she understood needing a secondary reason to join an organization with a violent past.

However, Genji’s return to Overwatch was conditional, and one of those conditions were better mandatory team building exercises than last time.

Thus, Thursday game night was reborn and Angela had been chosen to pick the first game. It was Jesse’s idea of a joke, assuming that she would pick something boring.

So Mario Kart it was.

There were five updated rules to Overwatch Game Night:

  * __You break something, you’re out for the rest of the night and have to replace the broken item.__


  * _No weapons allowed. Period. Those with cybernetic weapons have to remove as much of their ammunition as possible to adhere to the no weapons rule. Ammunition is to be kept in a secure nearby location in case of attack, but is off limits under any other circumstance._


  * _No call signs, first names or preferred nicknames only._


  * _Winner gets bragging rights and no chores for a week, but has to buy dinner for the team._


  * _No Dungeons & Dragons under any circumstance._



The team had been apprised of the rules at the beginning of the week, and warned that attendance was 100% mandatory and Winston was _not_ afraid to to revoke the privileges of anyone who failed to show up. Angela had printed out sticky notes with the rules and stuck them to any common surface she could find that was uncluttered, tables, mirrors, you name it there was a reminder stuck to it.

And so there they were, some of the most dangerous people in the world all piled into one improvised rec room to play Mario Kart in their most casual clothing. They were an odd looking bunch. McCree sat on the couch, controller in hand, clad in only sweatpants and a hello kitty t-shirt two sizes too small for him, but hey, the definition of casual varied from person to person.

It was Genji that drew Angela's eye the most, with his face uncovered and many of his armor plates removed in favor of a soft stretchy henley and pants with a beanie. It was so different to see him so at ease. That alone had almost made it worth answering the recall. Letters were one thing, but seeing the change in Genji firsthand was breathtaking. Once again she found herself wishing that she had taken the time to visit Nepal when Genji had invited her. 

Almost everyone who had joined the recall so far looked better than when Angela had seen them last. Peace and purpose had done most of them well. The most extreme example was probably Lena, who had zipped into the recall full of life and had brought her girlfriend with her like a whirlwind. Tonight they were both wearing matching sweaters with cats on them, both of them with big smiles on their faces as they bantered with Winston. It was nice to see the halls filled with happy people so close to the holidays.

A few people hadn’t shown up yet, but Angela was going to give it an hour before she decided to lecture anyone about the meaning of the word _mandatory_.

As for Angela's definition of casual wear, it was a bit strained. The Valkyrie suit had been traded in for an old shirt and her comfiest yoga pants, but the laid back outfit only drew more attention to the mechanical wings on her back. Outside of Overwatch, no one knew that the magnetic sockets necessary to hold and operate the wings were implanted into her back as a cybernetic. It prevented someone from disabling the wings by shooting at an external mechanism or power source. It seemed like smart planning back during the crisis, but now it was more than a little uncomfortable. 

It had been a long time since she had used them, so she was using the downtime as a way to readjust to the weight of them to prevent mistakes in combat situations. After all, she was all too aware that her mistakes could cost lives. So far she had found the readjustment to be analogous to riding a bike after a long time.

Angela was not the only one who bore a striking resemblance to being combat ready, Lucio still wore his skates and Hana’s MEKA was laying in the corner of the room, the pilot currently using it as a combination stereo system and couch.

Okay so no weapons was _really_ just a formality. The other rules would be followed to the letter though. No one wanted a repeat of the infamous _final_ Thursday game night.  

Angela whirled around and clapped her hands together to get everyone’s attention, “Are we all ready to play? We’re going to alternate racing the top three winners until we run out of tracks.”

Responses varied, and Angela took at as a go-ahead to start the first race.

It started out okay, Winston won the first race, and was on his way to winning the second one until he jerked his controller so hard it snapped in half. Which put him out of the game for the rest of the night. He bowed out of game night gracefully, returning to his laptop in the corner to continue working on new virus protection for the base.

Next race, Angela took great joy in repeatedly knocking Jesse off of the road.

“You might not want to tell your friends about that,” Angela teased, watching Jesse’s kart fall off of the log bridge for the fourth time.

“That was low,” Jesse grumbled.

“You deserved it,” Fareeha joked lightly, walking into the room with fresh bowl of shrimp chips and handing them to Hana. "Next time don't get so cocky during your pre-game boasts."

“I don’t see why I can’t play,” Hana complained, popping chips into her mouth and occasionally passing the bowl to Lucio.

“You’re a professional gamer, it wouldn’t be fair,” Jesse grunted, still trying to catch up to the rest of the racers. “Also we don’t have enough controllers for everyone.”

“Then we should pick a different game, a board game or something.”

“We don’t want a bloodbath, last time we played tabletop a fight broke out.” Jesse set his controller down and turned around. “We played Dungeons and Dragons onetime, with Reinhardt as the DM, and there was this dragon you see-”

Seizing the opportunity, Hana immediately dove for the controller and muscled her way onto the couch. “Haha! Get ready to taste my pixels.”

After that, Hana proceeded to win every race. Jumping up and down from the couch she started crowing in victory. “I’m number #1,” she cheered.

“That means you owe everyone dinner though-” Lucio pointed out, instantly deflating Hana's victory high.

“Aw wait you guys were serious about that?” Hana pouted. “Like nothing delivers out here.”

While everyone gathered to either congratulate or tease Hana, Angela noticed Genji slipping away from the group after a quick word to Zenyatta. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she slipped out with an excuse to everyone about making an adjustment to her wings. 

Angela caught up to Genji in the hallway, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Game night was a success.”

He turned and smiled, “I knew it would be.”

“You don’t have to tell me, but I was wondering. What was your other condition to returning to Overwatch?” Angela asked, keeping pace with Genji.

Genji looked thoughtful for a moment. It was a shock for Angela to be reading the emotion off his face and not his timing or movements. She’d gotten used to living with people who encased themselves in armor of all kinds.

He chucked lightly, the sound rough as it passed through his voice box but not his visor. “I was only going to return if you returned first.”

Angela pulled him to a stop in front of a window. “I almost didn’t.”

His voice was soft, “You blamed yourself.”

“How could I not? It happened right under my nose.” Angela scrubbed at her face with the palm of her hand. 

“Angela...” Genji sighed, reaching up to cover her hand with his own and pull it away from her face. “You’re going to have to learn how to forgive yourself. Both for what you can and can’t control. No one is perfect, you’re going to kill yourself if you go back to trying to fix every mistake.”

Angela laughed, her wings flaring out in response to her nerves. “When did you get so wise?”

He pressed a kiss to her fingertips, “Natural talent.”

Angela laughed and shouldered him, leaning against the window pane and looking out across the the stars shining over the sea.

They stood together in silence as the moments ticked by, Genji leaning against the wall as well. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Angela at any point.

Her eyes flitted from the sea to its reflection in the window, and then to the reflection of the lights on Genji’s body. She smiled, “I’m glad you came home.”

“It’s only home because you’re here.”


	2. There is Thunder in Our Hearts

With the return of Overwatch came the rise of a new wave of hostile omnics; like the universe had been eagerly waiting to start the cycle anew. Sects of omnics were beginning to stir across the world, and Talon was no longer the biggest threat on the horizon. 

This time, they didn’t have Gabriel Reyes to lead them through it. A disadvantage that Mercy felt was entirely her fault.

The missions were brutal. Perhaps they had always been that way, but experiencing everything again first hand had to be one of the heaviest weights she could bear. There was not a single mission that she could afford to sit out. She would never forgive herself if any of the new agents, her friends, went down when she could have saved them. 

There was already enough blood on her hands. 

In combat there was no time to defer judgment. She had seen Lucio take a hit and go down, and shortly after him Soldier 76 took a shot to the knee that put him down like a sack of bricks. She had ten seconds at most to make a decision.

Nine seconds. 

Things were looking rough. She had to make a choice to save who they had, make sure they resurrected correctly or wait in case anyone else went down. To catch those who looked like they were about to fall. Hanzo, fresh from his quest of redemption and the meaning he just now found in his life fell in the corner of her vision.

Five seconds. 

Three people.

Three deaths in her hands. Her staff clicked to yellow, searching for a target.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eyes. D.va executing a horde of omnics with her meka. She was safe, for the moment. Hidden from view.

Four people. Where was the fifth.

Desperately, Angela searched the rubble for that familiar green glow. The glint of a known alloy. 

“Genji!” She shrieked above the din of battle. 

“Dr. Ziegler,” Genji shot out of battle in a sprint. Light dazzling her eyes. Steam hissed off of his armor. His health critically low. 

Two seconds. A shot in the back. 

Slow motion as Genji fell. Angela already mid flight to his body. Not a corpse- not a corpse.

“Get up! All of you!” she shrieked, the calm of her usual ‘Heroes Never Die’ shook from her as she activated her resurrection. Throwing the radiating energy out from her central point, she could only hope that it reached all of them.

What if she failed another person?

The thought was yanked from her mind as a large enemy omnic caught hold of her wing while she was still in flight. It yanked her backwards, tearing a scream from her. Angela only had the barest presence of mind to grab her sidearm and start unloading all 30 shots into what she presumed was the omnic’s head.

It wasn’t humanoid. More similar to a crab, maybe an OR-15… where were their weak spots? She had to try and think, dammit. The omnic paid no heed to her gun, as it the bullets were just flies getting in its way. The vice grip on her wings clamped down as the omnic shook her back and forth. All sorts of warnings popped up on her interface, her comms blaring with a shrill alarm that she couldn’t distinguish from the natural ringing in her ears. She estimated the structural integrity was down to about 15% on the wing. Best case. It snapped in half and she made a run for D.va and her defense matrix.

This wasn’t turning out to be a best case scenario type of day. 

Mercy felt the wing jerk from it’s magnetic socket, pulling on the metal anchors attached to her ribs and spine. Dimly, she was aware that the rest of the team was up, yelling things to each other. At least it sounded like she’d gotten everyone in her resurrection field. She was finding it a little hard to breathe out a sigh of relief on that front. 

At least Lucio could keep healing them. 

Angela almost felt the nanites in her bloodstream rush to her anchors. The area around them pulsed numbly. They couldn’t help the bone deep ache of her bones where the wing anchors had pulled.

The wing completely ripped away with a shock of pain. Electric shocks sparked from the metal, the magnetic field shutting off as part of its failsafe routine.

No longer tethered to the omnic, Angela began to fall. 

“Angela!” it was Genji’s voice, warped through the pain but definitely there. That was good. He was safe. 

Genji’s arms seemed to be waiting for her as she fell into their strong metal embrace. Were they always waiting for her?

“Hehe, you’ve saved me again, Genji,” she chuckled. Oh that hurt, bad idea. No more laughing. She had to focus on breathing right now. In and out, timing herself against the hissing steam of Genji’s armor. In and out.

Genji didn’t answer, and Angela wondered if that was because she had fucked up again. Did she miss someone in her resurrection? Was it D.va? She’d thought that out of mech, the pro gamer was hidden enough that it wasn’t a problem.

 

* * *

 

 

Soldier was calling for everyone to fall back. Lucio’s music boosting the speed and the spirits of the group as they made for cover. 

“Status report,” Soldier barked, betraying his own identity. It’s not like anyone was unaware, but if Jack wanted to try hiding in plain sight that was his business. 

Everyone sounded off in turn as Genji set Angela down on the ground next to Soldier’s biotic field. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that it wouldn't accelerate her healing beyond the capabilities of her own nanites. 

“Ang- Mercy, status report,” Soldier asked again. 

She took internal inventory, recounting it out loud. “Flight systems down. Flight mount damaged. Shoulder injury. Good for combat.”

“Absolutely not,” Genji snorted derisively. 

Mercy whapped him in the side with her remaining wing, causing various states of amusement among their teammates. 

“I can hold a staff, and a gun. I can still run, and fight. We need to hold this position until reinforcements arrive,” Angela argued. 

“Would this help?” D.va asked, sneaking back into the building with the crushed wing in hand. 

“Did you go back out there? Hana, that was so dangerous. But let me see. You’re not hurt?” Angela asked, taking the wing from her only for Genji to take it from her hands, running his own fingers over the mechanism. 

Hana shrugged, said something in Korean, and walked back to her mech. 

Angela thanked Hana again, and turned to Soldier. “If I’m out, we have to fall back. I don’t want to lose this ground.” 

Soldier nodded, “The mission comes first. Are you good to res if necessary?”

“It’s charging. The wings won’t make a difference to that,” Angela nodded. 

Genji put his hand on her arm, “I can reaffix the wing, mostly for balance. You must not fly though. It may rip the anchoring past repair.”

“Which one of us is the doctor and which of us is the patient here?” Angela smiled, careful not to let the pain encroach on her expression. After a few tense seconds, she nodded, “I understand.” If it came to it, there was no doubt she’d take that risk to save the lives of everyone else. Genji knew that as much as she did. 

Genji properly slipped the wing back into it’s magnetic socket with a practiced ease, he’d done this for her before. It was always easier to affix them with another person. Genji let the weight of the wing ease into her shoulder, and she bit down on her lip in order keep from letting the pain show on her face. The specialized medical kit for Genji was open on the ground, and he removed a few strips of industrial adhesive and applied it around her cybernetics. “I’ve put some supports around where the mechanism was damaged. But they won’t last more than a few hours, possibly less if you fly.” 

Angela smiled at him, “ _ Merci vilmal, _ Genji.” 

The wing hung heavier on her frame but stayed secure. It would have to do. 

“Alright everybody, let’s get ready to move to the beat!” Lucio shouted, turning his music back on blast as they all ran out from cover. Angela’s beam fixed on Genji. 

The mission went out with another bang, thanks to D.va and her meka explosion. Reinforcements had arrived to hold the rest of the position before she could call another orbital drop.

As they retreated from the frontlines, everyone huddled up together. Mercy had draped her with her broken wing over Genji’s shoulder, taking the pain of it off her mind for a moment. She knew blood had dripped down from the wing socket to cover her back. She could feel it dry and crusted along her tights when she moved. 

Without the nanites, she wouldn’t be standing. Not as if that was anything new for her. 

Of course, she had flown again. It proved to be a mistake. She was sure that at least one of the anchors had broken loose from her bones. Which was bad. She’d need months or weeks to recover from an injury like that. 

And that was only if the bones could be fixed without surgery. If surgery was required, well. Let’s just hope that it wasn’t. So far, she was the only one critically trained for it in the new Overwatch.

“Thank you again, Genji,” Angela spoke softly as everyone loaded themselves onto transports. She leaned on her healing staff, it was low on power now and not useful to anyone. People went around the ship patching themselves up in their preferred ways. Hana was plastering pink band aids over both herself and Lucio, cleaning contaminants from their many scrapes and small cuts in the processes.

A smile spread across her face. If it came to it, she would do it all over again. For any one of them. 

“Anytime, Angela.”

“Right, anytime.” 


	3. See How Deep the Bullet Lies

The hours following the end of the mission found Angela drifting in and out of consciousness. The night before had been anything but restful, and the pain was not doing much to keep her awake. Throughout it all Genji kept a vigil at her side, keeping her from falling out of her seat as the dropship flew back to base. 

The gesture was appreciated in silence. 

Everyone on the team was going through their post mission rituals. The only one within Angela’s limited field of view was Lucio, who was on the phone with his family, quiet Portuguese streaming through their conversation. 

Tapping Genji on his thigh, Angela pointed towards her wings and implored him with a look. The cyborg removed his face plate and rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

“You could have asked before now,” he offered softly, his words just for her ears.

She nodded, “I needed the nap.” 

Genji’s fingers worked quickly to disconnect the uninjured wing, lifting the weight off her shoulders. Removing the other wing involved a fair bit of cutting away at the adhesive bands and was not nearly as gentle, but Angela contented herself with the quiet sound of servos whirring and the thrum of the pulse engines in the dropship. 

“That feels so much better,” she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck softly to ease some of the tension. It felt like every muscle in her body was wound up, but everywhere else was too sore to touch. “Do we have an ETA on arrival back at base?” 

Genji bobbed his head, “About 2 hours.” 

Angela sighed, there were few injuries that she had not had time to see to. Several bullet wounds had been sealed for the moment, but they would require her further attention at some point and it was easier to corral them on the dropship. 

Leaning forward as if to stand, the dark ambience of the ship seemed to close in on her, tunneling her vision to a point on the other side of the room. Her eyes settled on the caution paint above the door.

_ Caution. _

“Genji?” she asked, fingers gripping the edge of her seat as everything seemed to tilt. 

“Mhm.”

“Can you wake me up in 15 minutes so I can check on everyone?” 

“Of course,” Genji made a move to leave, but Angela grabbed his arm before he could. 

“Will you stay?”

Genji nodded, scooting down the bench so Angela could lay down. With quick fingers, Angela disconnected her halo transmitter and laid it on the table along with her hair tie. As an afterthought she grabbed the pachimari plush off the table, tucking it under her chin as she laid down with her head pillowed on Genji’s thigh. 

Between the humming of the ship and the warmth coming off Genji’s core, Angela was asleep in seconds.

*******

“The hell is that?” Angela would know McCree’s drawl anywhere. It often used to wake her up in the middle of the night seeking treatment for injuries incurred off the clock. 

“Shhhhh, you’re going to wake her up.” That sounded like Hana, but wait, McCree hadn’t even been on this mission.

“Her? You’re tellin’ me there’s someone at the bottom of that pile of jackets?” 

“She fell asleep and we were worried she would be cold.” 

Angela cracked open an eye, sleep crusting around the edges. She was disoriented for a moment, seeing a sideways view of Hana reeling back to punch McCree on the arm. 

“Ow!”

“You woke her up!” 

“ _ Grüezi mitenand _ ,” Angela grumbled. She sat up, ignoring the pain that had only increased while she slept. “ _ Ich ha chalt _ **.”**

McCree snorted, and Angela flung the pachmarhi plush in the general direction of his head. She missed. 

As she sat up, she displaced a few of her makeshift blankets. There was Soldier 76’s jacket, a poster of Hana that was appreciated but not doing much for warmth, other odds and ends from around the ship. 

She gathered the items up, setting them to the side with care. “Are we back at base?” 

“Got it in one darlin’,” McCree drawled as Angela rolled her eyes. 

Angela rubbed at her eyes, “Has everyone been seen by Ana or-” 

“Everyone but you,” he replied, before she could even finish.

“I don’t need a doctor, I am a doctor,” she brushed him off. She was unsteady getting to her feet, but she refused the steadying arm that Jesse offered to her. 

McCree just snorted and held his hands up in surrender, “Which means you make the worst patient. Genji said-”

“Oh,  _ Genji said _ , well tell  _ Doctor _ Shimada congratulations on his degree, I wasn’t aware he was going to medical school!” she groused. 

“That’s just the pain talking.” McCree even had the gall to laugh at her trying to swat the smug look off his face. 

Deciding she would get Jesse back later, Angela grabbed her staff from where it was laying against the wall and leaned on it as she moved to walk out of the dropship. As McCree moved to follow, she stuck the end of her staff in front of his legs to send him sprawling on the floor. 

“Oh sorry, that must have been the pain talking,” she teased. 

Hana laughed and snatched McCree’s hat from where it had fallen on the ground and made off with her prize. 

“Look at that, my hat’s gone. I hope you’re happy.” Jesse keened mournfully, playing up the drama of the moment and holding his knee like he’d been shot. 

“You know she’s going to give it back, get off the ground Jesse. You look like an idiot,” she chided. “Besides, I need help getting to the medical wing.”

“Oh, so now you want my help?” Jesse asked, getting to his feet. 

“I accept that I need it, I’m in more pain than I anticipated.” 

“Is it bad?” he asked, immediately moving to help support her weight. 

“Some of the mounts tore away from the bones, I’m having a difficult time figuring out how exactly to describe it. It isn’t a fracture or crack, but there is definitely injury to the bone. Almost like when you tear a screw out of a wall.” They walked through the base together, McCree keeping step with her pace the entire time. God knows she’d snuck him into the medical facility enough times after missions went wrong for him to know the way there. 

They came across the side entrance, Angela entering her access code. They continued their earlier conversation after a look of consideration from McCree.

“Ouch, you gonna recover from something like that?” 

“In time.”

“It sounds like something that might need surgery.”

“It’s likely.”

“You realize you’re gonna actually have to rest, right?” 

Angela sighed, and laid her battle gear to the side. “Can you clean my gun? I’m going to change and shower.”

“Yeah, I can do that. Don’t slip and die. Holler if you need anything,” Jesse gathered up her battle gear and took it over to a table. 

Using the en suite bathroom to her quarters in the medical wing, Angela took a brisk shower to wash away the blood. She tried to keep water out of the broken ports, but she wasn’t entirely successful.

Grabbing a spare set of underclothes and a robe, Angela took a moment to relish in the soft texture of it as she untangled her hair and left it loose to dry. She stuck a hair clip in her pocket for later. 

Really all she wanted was to go back to sleep, she looked mournfully at her bed as she exited the en suite. 

McCree and Genji stood in the center of the medical wing, conversing with their heads bent together. It painted a picture of the the old days, just like how McCree and Genji used to sit together and scheme between Blackwatch missions. 

It warmed her heart to see that some things hadn’t changed. 

She cleared her throat, both of them looking up at her. McCree with a sheepish expression and Genji with a determined one, he’d removed his faceplate and armor again.

“Time to go,” McCree said, making a quick escape. 

Genji’s expression shifted, and he held up his hands. “You needed the sleep.”

“But the team needed-” she began.

“The team was fine!”

“The team was _ not  _ fine or I wouldn’t have needed to use resurrect! What if something had gone wrong? What if it fused Hana to her mech or- or--” hot tears made their way down her face. 

“Angela, is that what this is about?” Genji moved to come closer but Angela flinched back. 

She yelled, wiping the tears away with a harsh rub from her arm. “You died!”

“And you brought me back in one piece.” Genji offered softly, stepping forward again.

“What if I hadn’t? I hadn’t resurrected anyone since-- and it went so wrong,” she was losing steam, her words losing their bite as she stepped forward into Genji’s embrace. 

“No one really knows what happened with that, you promised me that you wouldn’t take all this blame on yourself. You have to work through your issues, Angela,” Genji’s rough voice was soothing, and the cool metal fingers wiping aside her tears helped steel herself. 

She nodded and covered one of his hands with her own, pressing a kiss to the thumb joint. 

“Can you help me take my x-rays?”

“Whatever you need,” he tucked her hair back behind her ear and pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead.

 

* * *

 

Several hours of x rays and medical procedures later, Angela was feeling slightly more secured. She was still in pain, but she had walked Genji through the mild surgery she needed. After all, he was the most familiar out of anyone on the base with the basics of cyborg medical care. 

Aside from her. 

The anchors and the bones would heal back together, stronger than they were before. It would just take time now that everything was back in its proper place.

As a favor, Genji had also checked on the wiring and electromagnetic fields around the mounts. Everything was good to go as soon as the bones were mended. The nanites would help with that, but they could only do so much.

Genji helped her into bed. “Promise to comm me if you need something, I’ll be back in a while with some dinner.”

“Don’t forget that you also need to rest,” Angela intoned sleepily.

Genji hummed and nodded his head as he left the room. 

Angela rolled over and knew no more.

 

* * *

 

Waking up after an injury left Angela annoyed and sore enough to postpone getting out of bed indefinitely. 

She snuffled back into her pillow, turning over and curling up into a ball. 

“Angela are you awake?” Genji whispered, reaching out to shake her shoulder over the cover.

“Mm? Did you bring food back?”

“I did, but you were resting so I took it back,” he nodded.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep, what time is it?” 

Genji hid a grin in response to her question. “Don’t apologize for that. Also it’s 11am.”

“Oh, well I slept in but it’s not so bad-”

“11am on  _ Friday _ .”

“I slept for a whole day?” Angela gaped in shock. So many things had to be done, who knows if all the post mission medical evaluations had been finished. There were some patients that could only be seen by her and none of the other medics. 

“I can see that you’re worrying. Ana managed to wrangle everyone into being seen. She left the files for you to double check but I don’t think anyone would be stupid enough to hide anything from the legendary Ana Amari,” Genji took a seat on the bed next to her, rubbing her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. 

“That does make me feel less guilty,” Angela said. “Did we break the record?”

Genji snorted in response, “The bullet record? Nope, Jesse wasn’t there to combat roll in the way of people getting shot.”

“Mmm, I swear sometimes he did that on purpose.”

“We may have had a bet going, we were young- you understand-”

“Why am I not surprised?” Angela laughed and winced.

Genji planted a quick kiss to her shoulder, “Stay here and rest for a minute. I’ll go get you some breakfast.”

“Alright,  _ Doctor _ Shimada,” she teased leaning over to give him a kiss as he departed.

Her room was filled with light, and the aches in her bones warmed under the afternoon sun. Things were going to be okay after all. Maybe not forever- but at least for a little while.    
  
Angela stared out the sunny windows. If she squinted beyond the curtains she could almost fool herself into thinking that the rocks of Gibraltar were the smooth sloping countryside of the Swiss Alps. 

The more things changed, it seemed, the more they stayed the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swiss-german translations:
> 
> Grüezi mitenand - Hey guys.  
> Ich ha chalt - I’m cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on the Gency discord server: https://discord.gg/7ED92gj
> 
> Check out my profile for links you can find me at.


End file.
